Run books are necessary in an organization for documenting the procedures by which the organization operates. A run book may electronically or physically document start up and shut down procedures as well as emergency or crisis management procedures. A run book may also be used to implement the day to day procedural policies of an organization. A particular requirement for run books is to provide sufficiently detailed instructions to enable the organization to operate in the absence of the usual system administrator. Traditional run books are a set of non-computerized steps or actions that have been produced and maintained manually.
What is required is a system, method and computer readable medium that enables run-book procedures to be defined, documented and/or executed from within a computing environment.